Chucky's Revenge
by Pinkamena666
Summary: Also called "Adventures Of Chucky", this story tells the tale of Charles Lee Ray being turned into that infamous killer doll. He then goes out on a rampage to kill those who cursed him and also to retrieve his body.
1. The Bathroom Stall

Charles awoke from his sleep at the sound of partying in the apartment across the street. He sat up and looked out the window. He got up and went to the window. The apartment was only a few feet away from his. He opened the window and stuck his head out.  
>"Hey!" he yelled. "Turn off that racket! I'm trying to sleep!"<br>A guy approached the window and looked out at him. The man didn't do anything but smile at him and walked away. Charles got dressed and left his apartment.  
>He went in the apartment building across the street and headed for the room. It wasn't a hard room to find, either, since there was loud music blaring behind the door. Charles had to be careful not to be seen or someone would call the cops. He knocked on the door and a man answered.<br>"What?" the man asked.  
>"I said turn that music down!" yelled Charles.<br>The man just looked at him and then shoved him into the wall and pointed at him. "Why don't you just scram, little man?" he said and closed the door.  
>Charles stepped away from the wall. "We'll see who's the little man."<p>

The man who answered the door got up from the couch, left the apartment room, and headed towards the bathroom. He walked over to one of the urinals and did his business. When he was finished he flushed the urinal and walked over the sink. He turned on the water and started to wash his hands. Just then a hand grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the sink mirror. He fell to the floor with a thud. The man turned his head to see who it was. It was Charles.  
>"You! You're dead you little -" the man started. Then Charles knelt down, took out a switchblade, and cut the man's throat. Blood poured out of the guy's neck. Charles stood up and left the bathroom.<p> 


	2. The Transfer

Charles left the apartment building. As he left, he noticed a kid playing with a Good Guy Doll. Hate those things, he thought. He got back to his apartment and went back to sleep.

When he woke up, he was tied to a chair. He was surrounded by about 13 guys who's faces all had a tattoo of a skull. One of them stepped forward. Probably the leader, he thought. The man approached him, looked at him, and punched him across the face. He motioned to a couple of his guys and the left. After a minute they came back, dragging the body of the man Charles killed in the bathroom.  
>"Do you recognize this man?" the leader asked.<br>"No. Frankly, all you scum look the same." Charles replied.  
>Another punch to the face.<br>"This be the man you killed in the bathroom. Why?"  
>"Wouldn't turn down the music."<br>"Well... you just killed a member of the Skulls. Big mistake. Normally we'd kill you but I have something better in mind." He snapped his fingers and one of the guys carried over a Good Guy Doll. "You will spend the rest of your natural life inside the body of this doll."  
>A couple guys approached the chair including the leader and the guy with the doll.<br>"No!" Charles yelled. "Nooo!"  
>The leader reached in his pocket and pulled out two blue stones. He held one of his hands over the doll's head and one over Charles' head and started to chant.<br>"Ade due damballa. Give me the power I beg of you!" The lights started flickering. "Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte." The leader kept chanting over the electrical hums of the flickering lights, the thunder from outside, and the screams of Charles. "Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!"  
>The lights stopped flickering and stayed on. The thunder outside was gone. The body of Charles was no longer moving or screaming.<br>"Get this doll as far away from here as possible." the leader ordered one of the Skulls. "And get rid of this body!"


	3. A Life Giveth And A Life Taketh Away

Charles opened his eyes. He noticed he was in a bag. Where am I? he thought to himself. He looked down at his hands and noticed something.  
>"What the... I'm a doll?" he was getting mad. "Noooooooo!"<br>He heard the screech of tires and then the sound of an engine turning off. A car door opened and someone got out. Charles heard footsteps and then the car trunk opened. A hand grabbed the bag Charles was in and started carrying it away from the car. What's going on? Then all of a sudden he heard a voice.  
>"Goodbye, Charles."<br>Then the bag fell to the ground with a thud. He heard the sound of footsteps walking away. Charles looked around the bag and found a rip in the side. He reached his hands through and made a hole big enough for him to crawl out of. He looked around and noticed that he was at a dump. He then spotted the guy who brought him here and, quickly but quietly, approached his new victim. It was a somewhat big guy with long black hair and a skull tattoo on hi face. The guy got in the car and closed the door. When he tried to leave the car wouldn't start. He banged on the steering wheel and got out of the car. He walked over to the front of the car and opened the hood. Smoke was everywhere. The man coughed a couple times and started waving his hands over the engine to clear out the smoke. He found what was wrong and reached in to fix it. Just then he heard a rustling sound behind him.  
>"Hello?" he called out. "Who's there?" No one answered. "This isn't funny! If someone's out there you better show yourself!" No one answered. He went back to fixing his car. "There that should do it."<br>He reached his hand in the driver side window and turned the key. The car started. He went back to the hood. "I. Am. Good." he said. Just then he got hit over the head with a metal pipe and fell forward, his head landing on the engine of the car, hair and all. The hood closed on his head. His hair got caught in the engine and the heat from the engine was melting his face.  
>"Goodbye, Chuck." he heard a voice say.<br>The man stopped moving. He was, of course, dead. Charles got off the hood of the car and stood looking at the dead body. Blood soaked the engine.  
>"I need a new name. Forget Charles. How about..." He thought for a second. "Chucky."<p> 


	4. Every Hunt Begins With A Single Kill

Chucky headed back to his apartment. When he got to the building he looked up at the doorknob.  
>"Crap." said Chucky. "Too high." He looked around and saw an open window. "Bingo."<br>When he got to the window he heard voices inside. The window was just high enough for him to enter the apartment room. He was in a living room. He ran under a table and observed his surroundings. A female walked by.  
>"Honey?" A man's voice asked. Chucky looked and saw a man looking under a sofa. "Have you seen the remote?" he asked. Chucky looked down and noticed the remote by his feet.<br>"Damn." said Chucky.  
>The man stood up and looked at the table. From his point of view, he could see the remote but not Chucky. As he approached the table, Chucky pretended not to be alive. When the man knelt down he saw Chucky and it startled him. "Margaret?" he said. "When did we get a Good Guy Doll?"<br>"What, hon? A Good Guy?" she responded. "I don't remember getting one."  
>The man reached out, picked up Chucky, and held him out in front of him. He carried Chucky into the Kitchen.<br>"Here." the man said, handing his wife the doll.  
>"Ooh." she said. "I don't know where it came from, but it would make a good toy for our soon-to-be."<br>Chucky looked down and noticed she was pregnant. 2-for-1, he thought.  
>"Whoa." said the wife calmly. "He smells like he was just at a dump."<br>"Here. I'll clean him." said the man. "You go to bed."  
>"Okay." she said, handing him the doll. "Don't be long." she said as she walked off to their bedroom. The man put Chucky down next to the sink... and the wooden knife holder.<br>"Hi. I'm Chucky." Chucky said in the Good Guy Doll's high-pitched voice. The man jumped back. "And I'm your friend till the end. Hidey-ho."  
>"Heh. Whoa." said the man in shock. "You scared me doll." The man walked back to the sink, back turned to Chucky.<br>Chucky quietly grabbed a knife from the knife block and set it down beside him.  
>"I like to be hugged." Chucky said again in the Good Guy Doll voice.<br>The man quickly turned his head towards the doll and turned off the water. He slowly walked towards Chucky. When he was in front of the counter where Chucky was, he leaned in close, his face only two inches away from Chucky's.  
>"Hello?" the man asked.<br>Chucky didn't move, eyes pointed slightly downward. The man was about to leave when the doll's eyes looked at him. The man jumped back again. He headed to the bedroom to tell his wife, but when he turned around, Chucky was gone. The man was frightened now. He slowly walked to the bedroom, cautiously looking around. He only stopped for a second because he thought he heard something. Then he took off to the bedroom but stopped in the doorway. He covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. His wife lay dead on the bed, her throat slit open, blood stained the sheets. The man quickly turned his head away. Just then a knife sliced his ankle and he fell to the ground.  
>"I'm your friend to the end." Chucky said in his normal human voice and then shoved the knife he was holding through the man's left eye. The man tried to scream but Chucky shoved a sock in his mouth. Chucky drove the knife in further till the man stopped moving. Chucky pulled the sock out of the man's mouth and threw it aside. He then got a chair from the kitchen and set it next to the apartment door. He crawled on top of it and grabbed the doorknob. He then opened the door and left. It was four in the morning so everyone was still asleep.<p> 


End file.
